


Prompt 28: Goal

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Football | Soccer, High School, M/M, goal, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is on the soccer team and Hartley is his favorite cheerleader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 28: Goal

Barry was running down the field as fast as his legs could carry him, making sure to keep the black and white ball in front of him at all times. There wasn’t any time to retake any ground if the opposing team were to get the ball from him. Heart pounding in his ears as his feet stopped the ground Barry watched as the goal started getting closer. People were closing in, Barry shot his foot out. The ball went soaring, the goalie jumped and-

“GOAL! CENTRAL CITY CENTRAL TIGERS WON!” The announcer shouted into the microphone. With a massive grin on his face Barry pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring his teammates in favor of finding one person in particular. There he was. Hartley stood in one of Barry’s old jersey’s with a massive grin on his face with orange and black stripes for the school colors on his face. Hartley threw his arms around Barry once he was close enough. Spinning Barry stopped to pull Hartley into a deep kiss.

“Looks like soccer isn’t the only thing Allen’s scoring in.” snickered Axel earning groans from everyone who heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I know really short. Wasn't sure what else to write.
> 
> I based the school off of mine: Central High school home of the Tigers. Our colors were orange and black.


End file.
